Belius
Belius (ベリュース) was the captain of the Slane Theocracy 'knights' disguised as imperial knights who attacked Carne Village. He was killed by Momonga's Death Knight. Appearance Belius was described as an ordinary human with blonde hair and gray eyes. He wore a full set of armor and wields a sword sheathed at his side. Personality Due to his wealthy upbringing, he was prone to anger and violence, but a coward when his life was in danger. He was quick to bribe his men however much would be needed to sacrifice themselves so that he could escape. Background The main reason Belius was able to join the Knights of the Theocracy was because of the high status of his family, which was wealthy and owned many estates in the country. Although he was captain in name, he wasn't respected as his cowardice was much too prominent and his readiness to use the money to fix the problem caught the ire of many under his command. Chronology The Undead King Arc Following Nigun Grid Luin's instructions, Belius ordered his men to attack the village and capture the villagers. Upon attacking Carne, he attempted to rape a young village girl but was stopped by her father who he then murdered. He got petrified after seeing the Death Knight effortlessly sliced one of his men in half and then orders his men to attack it. He even tried to persuade his men with large sums of gold to save his life. However, no one was foolish enough to sacrifice their life for him as they held no respect nor loyalty towards him. Close by, the corpse of one of his men, killed by the Death Knight had subsequently turned into a zombie and grabbed his ankle. Upon seeing this, Belius started screaming in horrified shock as he lost consciousness, he collapsed and the Death Knight moved closer to him. The Death Knight then thrust its Flamberge blade into Belius's body repeatedly, waking him up and brutally skewering him to death despite his pleas of mercy.Overlord First Half Chapter 9: DespairOverlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village Abilities and Powers Belius was just an ordinary human with no magical powers. Since he was a knight of the Theocracy, he has skill with a sword. Relationships Londes Di Clamp Like with the rest of his men, Belius did not care about Londes' wellbeing, as seen when he ordered him to sacrifice himself just to give him enough time to escape from the Momonga's Death Knight. Elion When Elion was killed by Momonga's Death Knight, Belius didn't seem to care about him, being more concerned with his own survival. Trivia * In the Anime, Belius is the murderer of Enri and Nemu's parents and he was later killed by Ainz's Death Knight in retribution. Enri's attempted rape was omitted from the animation and instead went to their escape from the knights Ainz would kill upon his arrival. Quotes * (To his knights): "You, you guys, hurry up and block that monster!" * (To his knights): "I can't just die here, people! You will go and buy me some time! Become a shield to protect me!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Captains Category:Slane Theocracy